Cantico de Alevosia
by Lilia Black
Summary: Peter POV. No tengo nada que perder, mas que mi vida. No le debo mio lealtad a nadie. No soy nada. Estoy solo. Soy culpable, pero no responsable.


11/04/2005

Cántico de Alevosía

By Lilia Eskildsen

Se que no soy nada. No valgo nada. No soy más que traidor sin ninguna causa, porque no creo en ninguna. No le debo lealtad a nadie porque no tengo nada que perder, mas que mi vida. Y aunque soy culpable, no soy responsable.

No intento justificarme, yo se que no tengo perdón. Estoy más allá de la salvación, estoy condenado. Esa es mi verdad, mi pasado, mi presente, mi futuro. Y nadie lo lamenta más que yo.

Como les decía, no le debo mi lealtad a nadie. Si me pidieran que pasara información al otro lado, lo haría. Se que lo haría. Se que si pudiera le entregaría a Voldemort a Harry, así como entregue a Lily y a James. Si pudiera…

Fue hace dieciocho anos que empecé a pasar información de la Orden del Fénix a Voldemort, y no tuve ninguna razón mayor para hacerlo. Me lo pidieron, y yo acepte…. Oh! Pero esperen, que no haya tenido una razón mayor no quiere decir que lo hiciera por que si. Mi lealtad hacia mis amigos empezó a reducirse desde nuestros días en la escuela. Todo empezó desde entonces, creo yo.

Al principio era divertido, éramos los más grandes amigos: James, Sirius, Remus y yo. James y Sirius eran siempre los mas destacados, los que empezaban las bromas, los que tenían la iniciativa en todo, y definitivamente, las cabezas del grupo. No fue hasta que descubrimos que Remus era un licántropo cuando esas diferencias se empezaron a hacer más evidentes cada día.

James y Sirius eran los mejores amigos, eso no es sorpresa para nadie, y eso nos dejaba a un lado a Remus y a mí. Remus, por supuesto, no se daba cuenta, y si lo hacia no le daba importancia, ya que, según lo que nos decía, éramos sus primeros y únicos amigos, los únicos que lo aceptábamos por lo que era, a los únicos que no les importaba. Para Remus eso era suficiente. Para Remus eso era lo mejor que había tenido. Yo quería más…. Yo _necesitaba_ más.

No podía evitar ver como James y Sirius hacían sus propias travesuras, tenían sus propias aventuras, sabían más del otro que nosotros. Y tenia envidia. Lo admito. Envidia. Que James y Sirius fueran tan buenos amigos, y que Remus y yo quedábamos de segunda. Intente hacérselo ver a Remus, intente decirle, pero a él no le interesaba, el era feliz así, y tampoco se interesaba en tener una amistad como la de James y Sirius conmigo. Cuando no estaba intentando cubrir a James y Sirius, estaba leyendo, estudiando o encerrado en Shrieking Shrak…. Yo estaba solo.

Al salir de la escuela, creí que todo cambiaria. James y Lily estaban comprometidos. Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y pensé, tenía la esperanza, de que Sirius se volviera a mí y a Remus, pero no lo hizo. Estaba muy ocupado redescubriendo el mundo exterior ahora que era libre. Estaba ocupado en sus cosas, y el poco tiempo libre que tenia, lo pasaba con James y Lily…. Remus y yo quedábamos de nuevo a un lado. Yo estaba solo.

Después vino la Orden del Fénix.

Fui tonto a pensar que eso haría una diferencia. De nuevo James y Sirius tenían las tareas más importantes, la mayor gloria, todo. Y yo… Yo no era mas que el mandadero de la Orden. No era mas que el que hacia lo que nadie quería hacer o no tenían tiempo de hacer. Estaba solo.

Fue entonces cuando me lo propusieron. Me ofrecieron respeto, me ofrecieron gloria, me ofrecieron amistad. Todo lo que siempre quise.

No crean que dije que si al momento. Rechace la invitación de inmediato y me alejé, pero no se lo dije a nadie y la idea de ser alguien me persiguió hasta que me volvieron a buscar. Y entonces acepté.

Fui aun más tonto en creerles. Fui tonto al creer que obtendría lo que me ofrecían. Porque no lo obtuve, ni siquiera por un momento. Nada. Solo obtuve una marca en mi brazo y una amenaza de muerte si me atrevía a hablar.

No tenía mas que mi vida en ese entonces, y no quería perderla. No. Es lo único que es mío. No la perdería. Así que seguí órdenes, entregue información. Entregue a mis amigos. Estaba aun más solo.

Oh, y pensé que eso haría la diferencia. Sabía que Lily y James eran importantes para Voldemort, así que lo hice, los entregué. Pensé que después de eso obtendría mi reconocimiento. Obtendría el respeto…

Lo único que obtuve fue que Sirius intentara asesinarme. Lo único que obtuve fue miedo. Lo único que obtuve fueron 12 años escondiéndome. Lo único que obtuve fue quedar más solo que nunca.

Durante este tiempo tuve la oportunidad de entender lo que había hecho, de saber en lo que me había metido. De estar seguro que no tenía salida. Así que seguí escondiéndome. Encontré la mejor oportunidad y pasé a esconderme en una familia de magos. Me convertí en la mascota de un joven estudiante de Hogwarts para mantenerme enterado de las noticias, para estar preparado si algo pasaba. El Señor Tenebroso no podía haber desaparecido así.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando después de un tiempo pasé a ser la mascota del hermano menor, quien resulto hacerse el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Esa era una oportunidad. Sabía que manteniéndome cerca de Harry las cosas tendrían que mejorar. Pero no mejoraron. Sirius escapó de Azkaban

Ya saben la historia, no? No tengo que repetirla.

Después de que Sirius escapo de Azkaban, y yo escape de Sirius y Remus, no tenía a donde ir. Nunca me perdonarían, y eso lo sabía. Lo se. No podía esperar perdón. No tenía a donde ir, mas que a buscar a mi amo. Seguir buscando mi recompensa, seguir buscando lo que siempre había querido. Y vaya que pensé que esta vez lo obtendría.

Gracias a mi Voldemort regreso. Gracias a mi obtuvo su cuerpo. Gracias a mi sigue vivo. Gracias a mí. Y que obtengo? Que me encierre en Spinners End con nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. La personas, que tal vez, es la que mas me odia, ahora que Sirius esta muerto. Snape….

Después de todo lo que he sacrificado, después de todo lo que hice, no obtengo nada. Nada.

Estoy solo.

No tengo nada. No tengo nada que perder, más que mi vida. Y es lo único que valoro ahora. Se que nunca obtendré lo que quiero. Se que nunca obtendré respeto. Se que nunca obtendré lo que James y Sirius tuvieron. Se que nunca tendré mi recompensa.

Mi lealtad, no se la debo a nadie.

El final de la guerra no me importa.

Y por el momento no estoy listo para dar mi vida por ninguno de los dos lados.

Por el momento no tengo más que resentimiento.

Por el momento no soy nadie.

Por el momento no hago nada.

No tengo nada que perder.

…Mas que mi vida…

Nota: Casi siento que tengo que disculparme por hacer un shot de Peter, pero he estado fascinada últimamente con este personaje. Yo se que todos lo odian, pero… no debe haber una razon para todo? En cierto nivel siento lastima por el. Tal vez hasta lo comprendo… Este es un intento de entrar un poco a su cabeza. Espero que comprendan XD

Aprovecho para invitarlos a mi cuenta en LiveJournal! Ahí tengo mis fics que me gustan… gee… XD

www. livejournal .com / users / xliliax

Nomas kitenle los espacios

--Lilia


End file.
